Toad Jr. (The Wolf Among Us)
Toad Jr., more commonly known as TJ, is a character first encountered in Episode 1 of The Wolf Among Us and is the son of Toad. Synopsis Background Not much is known about Toad Jr. before the events of The Wolf Among Us, other than that after leaving the Homelands, he lives in an apartment with his father, Toad. Episode 1: Faith Toad Jr. opens the room door to tell his father that the lights are flickering after Bigby. Toad shouts at his son to get back inside. Later on, Dum breaks into Toad's apartment while trying to seach for something in the Woodsman's place. If Bigby decides to visit Lawrence's Apartment first, Dum will also strongarm Toad Jr. Toad tries to stop his son from crying after Dum leaves, but Bigby hears the crying and enters Toad's apartment. He tells Wolf that his son is crying because "he stung his little toe". Snow makes a friendly conversation with Toad Jr. and asked if she can look at his insect collection in his room (to keep distracted while Bigby is interrogating Toad). After either proving that Toad is lying or threatening/assaulting him, Toad Jr. comes out from his room with Snow and shouts at Wolf from assaulting his father. Snow notices a trickle of blood coming down under Toad's hat. Bigby tells Toad to remove the hat, which he does. He tells them all about how Dum asked him about a certain possession of the Woodsman and how he was attacked and threatened though he couldn't tell which one of the Tweedles attacked him due to them being twins. Toad Jr. tells them that he and his father have Faith's coat hidden in the fireplace. Wolf and Snow leave with the coat in tow, and Toad then rubs his son's head. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors Toad Jr. is witness to Lily being thrown into the river (glamoured as Snow White) and sees her headless body sink to the depths of the East River. Afterwards, his father contacts Snow about it, who goes to recover the body and bring TJ in for questioning. Bigby does so the following afternoon, with the permission of his father. TJ tells Bigby that he went to the surface briefly (to the horror of Toad) and heard someone say "stop laughing at me" while dumping the body. However, he didn't recognize the voice or see the perpetrator. Bigby and Snow thank TJ for his help and Toad ushers him out of the Business Office. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing After returning to the Business Office with the mirror shard, Bigby is ordered by Snow to send Toad to the Farm. If Bigby chooses to do so, TJ will go with him. Episode 5: Cry Wolf The day after the Crooked Man's trial, TJ is being sent to the Farm with his father, regardless of Bigby's decision on whether to help them or give Toad money. TJ asks Bigby to give a gift to Snow from him, since he didn't have time to say goodbye to her. It's shown to be a willow beetle from his collection, which Snow said looked pretty during their visit to Toad's apartment in "Faith". TJ then asks what it's like at the Farm, and says he heard that ogres live there and eat people in their sleep. Bigby comforts him, telling the boy that there's plenty of space for him to run around and a nearby river in which he can swim all day long. TJ gives a final forlorn goodbye to Bigby, and Flycatcher drives the truck off. Appearances The Wolf Among Us *"Faith" *"Smoke & Mirrors" *"Cry Wolf" Fables: The Wolf Among Us *"Issue 1" *"Issue 2" *"Issue 9" *"Issue 15" Trivia *In The Wolf Among Us Toad Jr. is voiced by Melissa Hutchison, who also voices Beauty in the same game and Clementine in The Walking Dead. *If you reference Toad when Colin asks you to name one person whom you were friendly with in the first scene of Episode 1, then Colin will ask how are Mr Toad's kid's' -- Bigby replies that Toad was yelling at them. This is further backed by Toad's line in Episode 1: "Do you have any idea how much it costs to have an entire family in glamour?" These lines imply, but may simply be scripting oversights, that Toad may have more children than just TJ. * TJ doesn't appear in the Book of Fables. *Although it is mysteriously dropped, TJ's line "Dad, the lights are shaking again" in the opening scene to Episode 1 show his voice being somewhat more feminine and also having the British accent of his dad. His voice sounds less odd in later scenes.